


First impressions

by That__1nerd



Series: Tony is an amazing dad [11]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Baby Peter, Other, Peter is a good baby, Tony is Peters biological dad, first meeting story, the bestest boi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-24 00:58:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15618921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That__1nerd/pseuds/That__1nerd
Summary: Tony carefully cradled the back of his sons head as he held him for the first time."Mr.Stark,'' the doctor asked the billionaire."What are you going to name him?"Tony thought for a moment and looked at his baby's little doe eyes."Peter. His name is Peter.''





	First impressions

It was the night of May 4, 2001 that caused Tony Stark and Pepper Potts racing down the halls of a hospital. They were there to meet Tony's son, the mother, Mary Parker, had come to the tower a few weeks ago to announce her pregnancy to Tony. They had discussed a plan for the baby, with Mary working for SHIELD, meant she would constantly be in danger, danger she wouldn't want her son to be in but she knew Tony would protect the baby. Tony reluctantly agreed to raise his child, knowing far too well what it was like to be in constant danger.

They made it to the outside of Mary's hospital room but were stopped by the doctors before they could go in. 

"I'm assuming you're here for Mary Parker?" They nodded, causing the doctor to sigh.

"I'm sorry, but we lost her during child birth. The baby is fine, would you like to see him?" 

Tony nodded and was led into a room, when he walked in, he saw a nurse holding a blue blanket with a tiny human inside. The nurse handed the baby over to him, "Congratulations Tony Stark.'' She smiled.

Tony cradled the baby's head carefully. 

"Mr. Stark, what are you going to name your son?" The doctor asked the new father.

Tony thought for a moment and looked down at his sons little doe eyes and smiled when he sneezed like a kitten.

"Peter. His name is Peter." 

Pepper looked over Tony's shoulder to see the new addition to the family.

She smiled as she kissed Tony on the cheek.   
"Hm, he looks just like you.'' 

 

When they returned back to the tower, Tony held Peter in his arms while they slept. 

Pepper sent a message to Happy, knowing that they were going to need food,diapers, toys, clothes and a crib for their new son. Happy responded very upset and annoyed that they forgot to mention how important it was to be included. Pepper laughed, as she sat her phone down on the table, she noticed Tony sleeping with Peter on the sofa. She smiled as she covered them up and went up for bed. She was excited to help raise Peter, see what kind of man he'll become one day. She's only had him for 3 hours but she would kill for her baby, so would Tony.

**Author's Note:**

> Oof sorry if this was terrible :) idk what I'm really doing anymore tbh but comment what kind of story you would like next.


End file.
